orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Long ago, many races inhabited the world. They were once united, but in a time before time before written history a great war erupted. May races were destroyed. Only five remain to this day: The “Orks”, The “Elves”, The “Humans” the “Cursed” (Living dead), and the hardest of all, the avians or the “Birds.” Even with in themselves, these fractured races could not live in peace. Civil war broke out, resulting in a wound that continues to fester. Once five races, they have shattered into many. All Races The game has 9 races from the above list that you may choose from upon death/starting. Each age 1 or more races rotates out of the race selection list and is replaced by another from the above list. In addition, there were 15 unique races only playable in Classic Orkfia, as well as three extinct races: Harpies, Meteor Elves and Canucks. If you do not know which race to choose, try our official Race Chooser, which gives you the race that best fits your personality/playing style. Also, be sure to check out the Racial Rating page to see how the races are comparable! The Orks The Orks were never really unified, the Uruk Hai simply enslaved the other Orkish races. During the Orkish civil war, the Oleg Hai gained their freedom with the help of the Harpy race. As a result, the first major distinction between the races became clear. *Mori Hai: Ancient, mysterious, and unknown versatile Thief/Attacker. *Oleg Hai: Land greedy trolls that rely on the temporary assistance of mercenaries for hire. *Rept Hai: Venomous reptilian beasts with immense offensive abilities led by 2 commanding generals. *Uruk Hai: Mindless reincarnations of destruction itself blessed with spells by their once intelligent predecessors. The Elves The Elven civil war came shortly after the ancient war, when the Elves banned the use of magic due to its destructive capabilities. Many of the Elves did not want to give up the ancient art their forefathers had practiced. Persecution of these Elves took place, and many fled. They took root in the valley to the south of the Elven Kingdom and the "High" Elves took up charge after the "Dark" Elves. The Dark Elves however, banded together, and using powerful magic, devastated the attacking army. The High Elves didn't give up. In a desperate bid, they recruited many of the most infamous rogues from their dungeons, and forced them to march on the Dark Elf stronghold. But instead of attacking the Dark Elves, many deserted to the surrounding forests, in time becoming known as "Sylvan" Elves. With all their priests and mages gone, their army devastated, the High Elves were forced to recognize the Dark Elves' independence. *Dark Elf: Once immortal, but long since sacrificed to become the true masters of the dark arts. *High Elf: First Orkfian inhabitants, the immortal guardians, make use of their lasting wisdom and 2 generals. *Light Elf: Ancient magical race that developed stronger forms of support spells as well as dark arts. *Wood Elf: Solitary and humble race that call upon the forest's shelter to improve their thieving abilities. The Humans The Humans always comprised of many races, but in the past they were quite unified. During the Great Flood, the Viking and the Brittonian races were separated. They were then cast at separate ends of the world, and developed completely different cultures. Eventually, the Brittonians set out to conquer the known world. They conquered a great deal of land, including the land known as "Kanata" to the west. Eventually though, through invasions by Cursed and Orkish forces, the Brittonians decided that they could no longer hold on to the vast land of Kanata, and left the settlers there to fend for themselves. *Brittonian: Thief-oriented race that pride themselves in sheer numbers over powerful individual units. *Dwarf: Expert and efficient builders, often don't have homes. "Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho." *Templar: Noble race with immeasurable magical prowess and the pride to refrain from thievery. *Viking: Hard headed yet overwhelming attackers, well-trained in destructive assaults. The Winged Unfortunately, the avian history was not recorded in any legible text. Only an avian can tell you the true story of how the great avian division came about. It is most commonly thought to be a simple process of "evolution", meaning the birds simply mutated into other forms. *Dragon: Far unmatched military prowess that rival the Gods themselves, though very few still exist *Eagle: Swift and uncatchable birds with vast intelligences; users of both thief and mage. *Owl: Stealthiest and quickest of the thieves, known for their nocturnal operations. *Raven: By far the fastest attacker, well-established at quickly finding their way home. The Cursed During the ancient war, the elves, intent on finding a way to attain immortality, started experimenting in the dark arts of necromancy. They enslaved many of the races they conquered, forcing them to work as "Nazgul" by casting dark spells on them. The elves casted spells to raise the dead, and separate the spirit from the body in the many experiments they performed. The elves then discovered that the Nazgul, the Spirits and the Undead, made incredibly efficient replacements for their weakening army. But the final, horrifying discovery came when they realized that they could not control their very creations. The Cursed have no loyalties. They have no malice against each other, although they avoid each other's territory. *Balrog: Powerful attackers, unleashed from hell itself to once again wreck havoc throughout ORKFiA. *Nazgul: Resistant (to magic/thievery) and ruthless attacker, often perceived as cursed and soulless. *Spirit: Unseen race without a physical form, effective as attacker, mage, or thief. *Undead: Research providing attackers that rely on nothing but raw power (no self spells). Category:Basics